Some vehicles such as station wagons, sport-utility vehicles (SUV), vans, pickup trucks, flatbed trucks, dump trucks and the like, as well as certain kinds of trailers and wagons, have an access gate that is hinged at the bottom that opens to access a cargo area. Typically the door or gate is located at the rear of the vehicle or trailer and is generally referred to as a tailgate.
Published U.S. Patent Application 2014/0203587, owned by Ford Global Technologies, LLC, relates to an integrated step and grab-handle system for tailgates. The integrated ladder and safety handle in this system are deployed independently of one another. This document relates to an improved, integrated stepgate and handle assembly incorporating a mechanism to partially deploy the safety handle as the displaceable ladder is being deployed. Advantageously, this partial deployment prompts the operator to fully deploy and use the safety handle.